More Than Ham
by septemberbeauty13
Summary: He knew why he had fallen for her, the girl she was under all the walls she tried to hide behind, was miraculously beautiful.Sam and Freddie keep getting interrupted, by Mrs. Benson & even Carly, that is until Sam takes control. Seddie oneshot.


**A/N: So this is my first smutty seddie fanfic. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own iCarly.**

Rain splattered hard against the windowsill, drops sliding down the glass like teardrops. On the other side of the glass were two 17 year olds, lost in each other. A beautiful blonde was upright, straddling a handsome dark-haired boy. She was a sight to see, her milky white skin glowing against the dark background of the room, as she moved with time her long blonde curls jumped against her back & arms. Her eyes closed as she bowed her head, trying to keep what she was feeling inside for just a little bit longer, she bit the corner of her bottom lip and breathed in deeply. As he watched her from below, he remembered just why he had fallen for her, the girl she was under all the walls she tried to hide behind, was miraculously beautiful.

"Freddie." She breathed out.

"Hmm?" He asked softly, rocking her hips under his hands.

"I think…" She took a sharp breath in. "… I just might love sex with you more than ham." She confessed honestly.

He closed in the space between them and kissed her, and watched happily as it sent her over the edge. She grabbed at his hair and clawed her nails into his back, everything to get him into her more. He was on the edge of losing control when his bedroom door slammed open and the dark figure in the doorway screamed.

"FREDWARD BENSON!!" He froze at the announcement of his name, he pulled Sam close and flipped her beneath him, so that she was completely covered.

"Mom?!" he asked shocked, all the while grabbing the sheets to pull over him and Sam.

Her darkened figure stood in the doorway while she thought of something to say. Sam sheltered herself behind Freddie, waiting for World War III to erupt.

Very calmly Mrs. Benson chose her words and spoke softly, "I'm going…" she started, her words coming 3 seconds apart. "…to turn around and walk to the kitchen. When I get back to this room I want….this all…gone!" she spoke sternly. The door closed and Freddie grabbed for Sam's clothes and handed them to her. She dressed silently and he tugged on his boxers, keeping his eyes on the door. He looked at her struggling to get her shirt back on. _God, she looked beautiful even when they were about to be murdered._

He slid the rain-drenched window open for her, "I'm so sorry." Sam whispered against his lips.

"It'll be okay, Sam. I love you." He silently whispered back, before a quick kiss and then helping her climb out the window and down the fire escape. Even through the hard rain he could see her blonde curls dance as she reached ground and took off running.

The door opened for the second time and he slammed the window close. He couldn't even see her face, but he could just feel the anger radiating off of her. He expected her to yell, call him some choice names…but nothing came out of her mouth. Just silence and Freddie knew that was worse than any yelling she could do.

* * *

The next morning, he expected the fuse would bust but it never came. Mrs. Benson watched him walk out of the apartment before she picked up the phone to continue her conversation.

"…And I open the door and there's Samantha Puckett, on top of my baby boy, riding him like she's in a goddamn rodeo."

Weeks passed and eventually the fuse blew. For what seemed like days, Mrs. Benson laid into Freddie and lectured him relentlessly. After he served his time, he was freed but not until he had a box of condoms thrown at him.

"If _that_ girl…becomes the mother of my grandchildren…SO help me God."

* * *

Sam's room was a lot more warm and cozy than Freddie's. While her room's walls weren't shocking pink and fuzzy like Carly's, hers was more inviting and graceful. Freddie sat at her computer desk, IMing Carly about tonight's show. She was doing iCarly alone tonight because Sam had been supposedly forced to go out of town with her mom and Freddie had conveniently gotten contagiously sick. Sam opened the door and came in with snacks for them. Freddie was explaining to Carly how to turn the camera on when Sam got other ideas. She knelt behind the computer chair and started nibbling on his neck.

"Sam…" Freddie warned cautiously.

"What?" she asked innocently. But it wasn't enough; Freddie continued typing in directions to Carly. Sam, feeling neglected, placed herself in front of Freddie, looking up at him with those sweet blue eyes of hers.

"Nope, Sam. It's not gonna work."

She rolled her eyes, and then she reached up between his legs to grab his attention. She found the waistband of his jeans and unbuttoned them. Freddie tried to stop her but she was too determined. Before he knew it, she had his zipper down and his jeans at his ankles. She removed his boxers and the next thing he knew she was taking his length in her hands. That was it, she had all of his attention. Sam was pumping him faster and faster until he started sliding towards the ground. Then his cell phone went off, ruining the moment.

"Ignore it." Sam ordered.

"I can't. What if it's my mom? Do we really want a repeat?"

Sam shook her head and let Freddie answer his cell. But not before she had a little fun with him first. He was quite a sight to see at him at her computer will his jeans and boxers at his ankles.

"Hello?" he asked, shakily.

"Freddie!" the other person shouted, causing him to jump.

"Carly?" he asked.

"Yeah, you stopped answering my IMs and I've only got 10 minutes before the show starts."

Sam didn't like the way Carly was always getting to Freddie, as if she was more important to him than Sam. Freddie was trying quickly to give Carly directions and sure, Sam could've waited…but where's the fun in that? She re-started what she had been doing before she was interrupted, and Freddie was definitely struggling under her spell.

"…So you make sure the cords are connected before…." He started breathing funny like he always did when she did this to him.

"Before what?" Carly snapped him back.

"Umm…before…you press the record button." He tried to explain, right before Sam caused him to gasp as she took him in her mouth.

"What? What's wrong?" Carly asked.

"Ahhhh…nothing." He muttered as Sam worked her magic onto his dick. Freddie moved the phone away from his mouth as he yelled into his hand. He warned Sam and then quickly came onto her chair. Carly was still waiting on the other end of the phone.

"Freddie? Freddie…Fredward? This isn't funny. I have to do this show in less than 5 minutes!" she yelled.

"Oh. Um….So you just hit the big red button, leave it on the tripod and…." The next thing he knew, Sam was pulling her clothes off and she straddling him in the chair. She smiled as she took his hand and pushed it down between her legs, causing Freddie to become erect again. She took his fingers and showed him how to pleasure her. Freddie began thrusting his fingers into her, causing her to moan quite loudly.

"What's that?" Carly asked.

"Ummm…the TV." Freddie lied as he watched Sam grind her hips into his fist in an orgasm. She was moaning so loud he shoved his other hand over her mouth to stifle the noise. She bit down hard on his flesh as she came.

"Okay, yeah. You'll be fine, CCcca.." he stumbled, trying to remember her name.

"Carly?!" she shouted back.

"Mmmhhmm…." He answered, "Bye." He flipped the phone close and threw it behind him. She opened her eyes and saw him looking at her in hunger. _Mama always gets what mama wants._

She tightened her legs around his waist as he picked her up. The next thing she could feel was the wall as Freddie slammed them up against it, causing everything to crash. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his palms grabbed at the wall, their lower halves already in the act. He pumped into her so relentlessly, she had already come before she could finally match thrusts.

"Bed…" she moaned, knowing once she did what she wanted, his knees would buckle under their weight. He laid her down and kept thrusting, harder and harder with every thrust.

"No…" she whispered. "It's time to finish what we started the other night…" And with that she pushed him on his back and sat up on top of his dick. "It's my turn to make you scream…" she whispered as she pulled out and then back in slowly. Sure enough, he started twitching and Sam was glad she was in control. Then she bucked her hips slow at first and then fast. To Freddie, Sam looked like a goddess in this state of serenity. He wondered how lucky he was to have fallen in love with someone so amazingly immortal. He gripped her waist and guided her faster and harder until it felt like they couldn't go anymore.

"FREDDIE!!" She screamed, filling the empty house with her sounds of happiness. Then he went over the edge, bringing her with him. "Sam…." He gasped heavily. In that moment, he saw every color of the spectrum and he knew, he wanted to feel like that for the rest of his natural life. She collapsed on top of him, their chests rising and falling together. After awhile, he switched her positions and so she was lying on her back, and brought his head down against her stomach. They fell asleep like that, her fingers tangled in his hair, and his head close enough to her heart that he could count every single beat.

"Sam?" he asked, breaking the quiet bliss between them.

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"More than ham?" She asked curiously.

He smirked, "More than ham, beautiful Samantha." He whispered against her lips.

"Good. Because I love you too, Fredward."

**Thanks for reading! Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
